Free Date
by Yukari Shiroyuki
Summary: Anzu kelewat baik mau menggantikan temannya bekerja sambilan, saat menunggu kereta, seseorang yang tak diduga muncul! Kejutan apa yang akan terjadi? 2nd fic feat. Revoship! Mind to r'n'r? :3


**Disclaimer : Not mine. Belongs to rightful owner and I'm not taking any profit for making this fic.**

**Warnings : STRAIGHTpair (Revoship), sickening sweet fic, romance abal, OOC, AU, etc. I've warned you.**

**Recommended playlist : Breathless – The Corrs**

**Take your time & enjoy!**

_**And if there's no tomorrow, and all we have is here and now**_

_**I'm happy just to have you**_

_**You're all the love I need somehow**_

_**Free Date**_

.

.

Aku berjalan terburu-buru sambil menggosok-gosokkan tanganku yang tidak terbungkus sarung tangan. '_Sial_,' rutukku dalam hati, menyesali kenapa bisa sampai lupa memakainya. Lagipula, siapa suruh temanku bekerja di kafe tempatnya bekerja harus sakit di hari seharusnya aku libur _shift_? Ditambah lagi, apa hanya aku saja satu-satunya yang bisa dimintai tolong untuk menggantikannya? Seharusnya, aku masih bergelung dalam selimutku yang hangat, bangun siang, dan menjalani hari dengan santai. Biasanya. Aku melirik jam tangan Baby-G pink di pergelangan tanganku. Masih ada sisa waktu satu jam lagi sebelum kafe buka pukul sepuluh. Aku menghela napas lega dan memelankan langkahku sesampainya di pintu masuk stasiun. Tiba-tiba, aku teringat belum sempat sarapan, dan kebetulan ada penjual taiyaki di dekat situ, jadi kubeli saja dua buah, lumayan untuk mengganjal perut sementara.

Sambil menunggu kereta yang biasa kunaiki, aku mendudukkan diri di bangku kayu panjang stasiun sambil menikmati sarapanku, taiyaki isi keju yang tadi kubeli. Hangatnya taiyaki langsung menjalar di kedua tanganku. Tapi, tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan perutku keroncongan hanya karena aku masih ingin menghangatkan tanganku, tentu. Aku menggigit sepotong besar, menikmati rasa manis bercampur asin gurihnya keju di mulutku dengan nikmat. Sambil mengunyah, aku mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling. Tidak begitu banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang. Banyak bangku yang isinya tidak lebih dari 5 orang. Bahkan, ada juga yang kosong sama sekali, dan faktanya hanya aku sendiri yang menduduku bangku ini. Sebenarnya, jarang sekali aku bisa mendapat tempat duduk, apalagi menguasainya sendirian. Mungkin Tuhan sedang berbaik hati memberikannya. Atau…

"…Anzu?" Hampir saja aku tersedak mendengarnya, terlebih pas melihatnya. Bukan, bukan, itu bukan bibi pemilik flat yang aku tinggali, yang hobi berat menagih uang sewa sebelum akhir bulan. Lucu memang, kenapa malah dia yang kupikirkan.

"Ya-Yami?! Se-sedang apa kau disini?" Wahaha, mimpi apa tadi aku semalam, ketemu dengan_nya_ pagi-pagi begini. Pasti mukaku merah semua. Aku bisa merasakan panas yang tidak biasa mulai menjalari wajahku. Oho, tapi tenang! Walau di dalam, jantungku kebat-kebit, aku tetap sok berakting biasa saja. Lupakan tentang wajahku tadi.

"Hm, aku dimintai tolong Yugi mengantarkan ini," katanya sambil menunjuk kotak berlapis kertas di tangannya dengan matanya. "…ini mau dikirim lewat pos, dia _kan_ lagi studi di Osaka," ia menengok ke kanan dan kiri berharap bisa menemukan cabang kantor pos terdekat.

Aku menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk di sampingku, menyuruhnya duduk. Tapi ia menggeleng. "Aku harus mengirim ini dulu, kau tahu di mana letak kantor pos?"

Aku mengangguk, "Tentu saja, bahkan aku bisa dibilang hafal seluruh tempat ini," aku beranjak bangun dari dudukku. Aku membuat isyarat lewat mataku, memintanya mengikutiku. "Ayo," aku berjalan dengan langkah sedikit canggung, lagakku seperti _tour_ _guide_ saja. _'Dengan anggota tur yang spesial,'_ batinku.

Kantor pos yang dituju sebenarnya tidak begitu jauh, letaknya ada di antara minimarket dan kios penjual alat-alat tulis. Tapi, jarak yang tidak seberapa itu membuatku sedikit sedih.

Sedih?

_Sedih karena setelah itu, kau tidak punya alasan lagi untuk bersamanya._

"Ini tempatnya, kau sudah tahu cara mengirimnya, _kan_?" Aku menunjuk kantor pos kecil itu sambil berusaha tersenyum se_normal_ mungkin. Sulit untuk bertingkah biasa saja ketika _dia_ ada tepat di sebelahku. Dalam jarak kurang dari 30 cm. Sungguh, ia terlihat sangat _keren_ dibanding biasanya. Ia sekarang memakai _stripes_ _shirt_ warna _navy_ _blue_ dan putih berlengan pendek plus _jeans_ biru tua dengan aksen rantai dan _sneakers_. Ia tetap memakai _choker_ di lehernya, salah satu ciri khas unik miliknya yang diam-diam aku sukai. Entah kenapa, dalam _outfit_ sederhana seperti itu, ia kelihatan begitu _gorgeous_.

"Sudah _kok_. Terima kasih, seharusnya tadi kau tak usah repot-repot mengantarku ke sini, tinggal tunjukkan arahnya saja, tapi terima kasih, maaf merepotkanmu," katanya dengan senyum segan. Aih, ia terlihat manis sekali dengan wajah seperti itu. Sepertinya, wajah tomatku muncul kembali.

"Baguslah hehehe, ehmm.. kalau begitu aku duluan ya. _See_ _you!_" Aku melambaikan tanganku dengan cepat sambil tertawa canggung. Aku hampir terbentur pilar stasiun saat mau berbalik.

"Hati-hati Anzu-chan!" aku mengangguk sekilas ke arahnya dengan rasa malu yang luar biasa. Entah apa mataku yang bermasalah atau tidak, aku tadi melihat ekspresinya terlihat.. khawatir?

Dan… sejujurnya sedikit –sebenarnya teramat sangat—membuatku gembira, bahkan jika itu hanya sekedar _fatamorgana_ di pagi buta. Tak henti-hentinya otakku mengalunkan lagu_ 'Love You Like a Love Song' _dengan anarkisnya. Wow. Dan dia memanggilku apa tadi? _'Anzu-chan'? _

'_God, rasanya aku akan mimisan sebentar lagi saking senangnya'_

_A_ku terduduk kembali dengan kaki lemas ditambah perasaan yang campur aduk. Aku mengecek kembali jam tanganku. Tinggal 40 menit lagi aku harus masuk kerja. Aku menghela napas berat sambil bertopang dagu di lututku. Kereta pagi biasanya datang 10 menit lagi, perjalanan hanya makan waktu sekitar 10 menit, dan jalan menuju kafe hanya 5 menit. Setidaknya aku tidak akan terlambat. Seandainya, aku tidak perlu pergi..

Seandainya…

"Belum berangkat juga?"

Spontan aku langsung menengok ke arah sang pemilik suara _alto_ tersebut. Ia kini bersandar di belakang tempat dudukku, sambil menopang dagunya di tangan. Sepasang mata _carmine_ miliknya menatap tenang _sapphire_ milikku. Wajahku –sekali lagi—kembali merona. _Wajahnya dekat sekali denganku!_

_Speechless_.

"I-iya, keretanya hari ini agak telat sepertinya, ahaha..," jawabku sambil tertawa garing berusaha menutupi kegugupanku, cepat-cepat kualihkan pandanganku ke arah lajur kereta api yang masih kosong. Ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahku.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana, Zu-chan?" tanyanya sambil menguap dan meregangkan kedua lengannya. Lagi-lagi, mataku tidak tahan untuk tidak memperhatikannya barang sebentar saja. Walau sesuatu yang dilakukannya sebenarnya hal yang biasa, tapi tetaplah tidak biasa jika ia yang melakukannya. Semuanya terlihat _spesial_, apapun itu.

"E-err, aku mau ke kafe tempatku bekerja sambilan saja kok, yah... walaupun sebenarnya bukan jadwalku untuk masuk hari ini sih,"

"Lalu, untuk apa pergi?"

Aku tertegun sesaat. _Untuk apa aku pergi?_ "Temanku sakit, jadi..,"

"Menggantikannya?"

Aku mengangguk pasrah sambil kuhela napas panjang nan berat. Aku memang bukan tipe orang yang bisa dengan mudahnya menolak permintaan tolong dari orang lain. Jadi, kuterima saja nasibku, aku bukan orang yang _tegaan_. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berkata,

"Anzu-chan, ayo kita kencan!" Mataku sentak melotot saat mendengarnya. Aku langsung bangkit berdiri dengan ekspresi terkejut luar biasa.

"A-a-apa?"

"Kau dengar yang tadi aku katakan," ia menyeringai ke arahku. Bukan seringaian licik sih, dimataku terlihat seakan itu seperti seringaian menantang. Sesaat kemudian ekspresinya melunak.

"Terkadang, kau tidak harus selalu mengorbankan dirimu, Zu-chan. Tidak, bukannya aku menyuruhmu untuk berhenti menolong siapapun apalagi jika memang sangat mendesak. tidak ada yang melarangmu untuk berbuat baik lagipula, hanya saja..," aku termenung saat mendengarnya. Benar, di bulan ini saja, aku hampir tidak memiliki waktu bersantai. Sebenarnya ada, hanya saja aku selalu disibukkan dengan permintaan tolong dari orang-orang di sekitarku. Dari yang hanya sekadar minta ditemani berburu barang diskon sampai minggu lalu, bekerja lembur di akhir pekan, saat pengunjung sedang ramai-ramainya. Tentu, akhir pekan memang bukan _shift_ku. Sekali lagi, aku tidak tega kepada temanku yang sudah memelas memohon padaku menggantikannya karena ia mau bertemu pacarnya yang mendadak mau bertemu dengannya. Entahlah, untuk yang satu ini, aku tidak mau tahu, soalnya aku selalu melihat ekspresi 'putus asa'nya saat bekerja di _shift_ yang sama dengannya dua hari yang lalu. Sudah bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi lagipula.

"…kau juga harus memiliki waktu untuk dirimu sendiri, Zu-chan. Kau orang yang sangat baik dan menyenangkan, tentulah tidak akan ada yang bakal keberatan kalau kau 'menghilang' barang sehari saja, bukan? Sekembalinya kau dari 'rehat' sejenakmu, pasti kau juga akan lebih semangat untuk beraktivitas kembali, menolong orang-orang. Lebih banyak, lebih baik. Bukankah begitu?" Ia memegang bahuku sambil tersenyum hangat. Awalnya aku sempat menegang dengan sentuhan tiba-tiba itu, namun kudapati tubuhku mulai rileks, menikmati sentuhan tangannya yang terasa nyaman dan hangat dibahuku. Sayangnya, belum satu menit, ia sudah melepaskannya dan menyelipkannya di kantung jeansnya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu, Zu-chan. Pilihan sepenuhnya ada padamu. Aku hanya ingin kau sekadar bersantai sejenak, wajahmu kelihatan lesu dan tidak bersemangat soalnya,hehe," ia mengangkat bahunya sambil tertawa pelan.

Pandanganku menerawang memandangi langit diatas atap stasiun yang transparan. Ia benar. Aku hampir tidak punya waktu untukku sendiri. Hampir semua waktuku tersita entah untuk bekerja atau membantu orang-orang disekitarku. Bukannya aku merasa keberatan atau terbebani, tapi aku merasa agak _lelah_. Perasaan sesak seakan terhimpit mulai menggelayuti tubuh maupun pikiranku. Sekali lagi, kuhela napas panjang dan lebih berat.

"Ya, kau benar, sepertinya aku butuh udara segar. Tapi, apa yang harus kukatakan pada temanku nanti? A-aku tidak tahu harus beralasan apa…"

"Pakai saja alasan yang sama dengannya. Bukan dia saja yang sedang butuh_ 'istiraha't_, kan?" aku tersenyum mendengarnya, senang rasanya bisa menemukan jawaban yang tepat. Dan lagi, itu terlontar dari seseorang yang _istimewa_ disampingku. Sekarang, aku merasa sangat yakin akan pilihanku. Belum pernah aku seyakin ini sebelumnya, tapi aku merasa sudah mantap.

"Baiklah, mulai dari mana _kencan_ kita dimulai?" aku menengok ke arahnya dengan lirikan nakal. Sepertinya kecanggunganku sudah lenyap entah kemana, berganti dengan semangat berapi-api.

"_As you wish, princess_," ia mengedipkan matanya dengan _playful_. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku.

Sambil tertawa, aku pun menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Namun, ada satu hal yang sedari tadi aku ingin tanyakan padanya.

"Kau menyebut ini _kencan_? Apa tidak salah? Kita bahkan bukanlah sepasang kekasih," aku menanyainya dengan tatapan sok menyelidik. Padahal, jantungku sudah melompat naik turun bak lift rusak.

"Memangnya _kencan_ itu hanya untuk sepasang kekasih saja? Kukira, asalkan jalan berdua dengan siapa saja," jawabnya dengan wajah polos. Aku merasa geli saat melihatnya.

"Jadi maksudmu, Jou dan Honda yang suka jalan-jalan bareng itu '_berkencan'_? Aku tidak sabar melihat reaksi mereka jika mendengar hal ini." Akhirnya, aku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Aku tertawa sampai terbungkuk dan perutku terasa sakit. Di lain sisi, ia kelihatan sedang berpikir keras, alisnya bertaut dan wajahnya serius sekali. Ia hanya terdiam seperti itu selama sepuluh menit kami menyusuri Harajuku –sambil bergandengan tentunya—,sebelum akhirnya ia melakukan sesuatu yang selama ini hanya ada dalam khayalanku semata-mata dii tempat tidur.

Ia tersenyum sambil menatapku lembut dengan sepasang _ruby_nya yang indah sementara ia memegang kedua tanganku dan mengecupnya.

"Kalau begitu aturannya, maukah kau jadi teman _kencan_ku, Anzu-chan?"

_No doubt._

_**Go on, go on, come on leave me breathless**_

_**Tempt me, tease me, till I can't deny this**_

_**Loving and feeling**_

_**Make me long for your kiss**_

_**~fin**_

**A/N : My second fic in this fandom! *bakarjagung* Kali ini, saya masih menulis Revoship, soalnya ini straightpair favorit saya di YGO, hehe. Ehm, bagaimana fic kali ini? Saya entah mengapa sangat suka bercerita dari sudut pandang Anzu, rasanya sih lebih dapet feelnya –gaya lu— Dan, maaf jika judulnya agak –memang—gak cocok dengan isinya, sense of giving title (memang ada?) saya lagi ancur-ancurnya. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong tentang lagunya, sebenarnya lagu lamanya The Corrs yang sempet booming banget waktu taon 2000an seinget saya, ini termasuk salah satu lagu favorit saya selain Summer Sunshine hehehe :3 Yah, pada akhirnya saya cuma berharap fic ini cukup menghibur, itu saja :)**

**Apakah sudah cukup bagus? Atau masih ada kekurangannya? Silahkan laporkan keluhan (?) maupun saran anda melalui review! One review, feels like one hug for me XDD**

**Thanks for reading & review please? :3**


End file.
